Okami 3/Moon Bear
'Summary' The first boss of Okami 3. Kuni heard the pleas of local villagers lamenting on a fearsome creature as big as a boulder smashing their crops and toppling trees onto their buildings. They thought they could rebuild after the attack, but the creature returned again, and again, and again, and again, and so on and so forth. After tracking down the creature, Kuni and Sanmomme found themselves confronted by a great big black bear with a crescent shaped white patch across their chest and a demon scroll over their face. After a fight, the scroll burns off, and the bear spits out a ball of light that flies into the sky. Kuni then receives a new weapon, the Mochi Pounding Mallet, a weapon treated like a pole weapon due to how long the shaft is compared to the height of Kuni. A new constellation forms, revealing a rabbit upon restoration. Sanmomme then learns the technique crescent. Shortly afterwards, the duo are able to bring forth the moon for apparently the first time in a while. Furthermore, Sanmomme is able to understand the bear and discover that he wishes to assist the warrior however he can. He can also follow certain scents. Tofu-Kozo's advice T-that beast you're after? He's up ahead. Y-you didn't hear it from me, buuuuut.... he's a slow guy, but he packs a punch. Also, he likes to roll. Remember that those bombs you magically create stun rolling enemies. Boss Fight Attacks *Attacks phase 1 *Attacks phase 2 *Phase 3 attacks Strategy *techniques necessary: power slash and cherry bomb Upon entering the arena via a drop off of a tree root, Kuni and Sanmomme find themselves at the apparent den of the creature terrorizing the village, a grassy area surrounded by trees blocking the sun. They then see the creature, a great moon bear the size of a boulder, wearing a demon scroll over his face. After growling at the pair, it jumps down, brandishes its claws, and readies for a fight. Upon starting the fight, a scene plays out where it rushes to one of the nearby trees, shoulder tackling it. A walnut the size of its stomach falls down next to him. He stands on his hind legs and picks up the walnut, holding it over his shoulder. *Phase 1 During this part of the fight, the moon bear will lumber towards you to try and attack you. He is slow in this form, but you should still watch out for his attacks. Watch out for body movement to determine when to attack and when to retreat. You can power slash the walnut back at him when it is red while soaring through the air. This'll stun him and leave him susceptible to combos and brush techniques. After you do a sufficient amount of damage to him, he'll drop the walnut on the ground, hop on top of it, and try to roll it at you. As explained previously in the dungeon, rolling enemies are often rendered helpless with a well placed cherry bomb. Place a cherry bomb in his path, and you'll knock him off of the walnut. Then, he'll curl into a ball and roll about, bouncing the walnut off of his form. Again, stun him with a well placed cherry bomb. He'll be rendered dizzy (not the susceptible to damage and brush strokes dizzy), and the walnut will earn a red hue. Power slash the walnut just right, and you'll launch it into the moon bear, shattering it on him. At this point, he should be down a full third of his health. Next, a scene plays out where he rushes to a tree, shoulder tackling it. A cabbage as large as his stomach falls down next to him, and he stands on his hind legs, placing the cabbage over his shoulder. *Phase 2 The Moon Bear behaves like before, except he can swing his weapon faster than the walnut. Furthermore, he can jump from his current position to all the way across the arena. However, he'll target the area Kuni occupies, meaning you simply have to move away from your position. He usually performs this attack when you're far from him. Watch his body movements and stun him, find openings to strike him. When you deal a sufficient amount of damage to him, he'll drop the cabbage on the ground, jump on top of it, and try to roll it at you. Again, leave a cherry bomb in his path, he falls of the walnut, then starts rolling himself. Cherry bomb him, hit the cabbage at him with a power slash, and the cabbage will break on him. He should be down two thirds of his health. He'll proceed to shoulder tackle another tree, and a beehive as large as his stomach falls next to him. He'll stand on his hind legs, and places the beehive on his shoulder. *Phase 3 Same as before, except now his weapon leaves a trail of bees where he goes. It's usually too high to worry you, but when he swings the hive, then the bees start to become a worry. The bee trail lasts five moon bear steps, then the back of the trail disappears. Follow the same strategy as before. One decent amount of damage later, he drops the hive, climbs onto it, and rolls it at you. The hive again leaves a trail of bees. Use the cherry bomb, the moon bear rolls around himself. Bomb the moon bear, power slash the hive into him, it breaks on him, and he loses the last of his health. As a companion After defeating Moon Bear in battle, Kuni is able to call on him, via patches of special grass. When he arrives, Kuni rides on his back. Outside of battle, he can smash most structures with a slash of his claw, he can sniff certain scents to track something down, but he may be a bit too large for certain pathways. 'Trivia' *Enemies known as onikumas appear later that behave similarly to the Moon Bear in his boss fight. *Night never appears in the game until Sanmomme uses crescent after the fight, implying the Moon Bear ate Yumigami before the start of the game (more to come) Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Original Characters